


Second Family

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Infertility, Mild Angst, Modern AU, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Geralt and Yennefer have been trying for a baby but, with no luck. So they look into their other options for having a child to raise
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Second Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Witcher fic I've written and I just wanted something cute to start with

Geralt and Yennefer had met when they were quite young, and Geralt had mistaken her for a medical doctor, rather than a therapist. He hadn’t been sleeping well, and although she didn’t specialise in sleep and insomnia, she had still found it rather amusing that he still asked her for some help.

It wasn’t long after that, that they had gone on some dates and after moving in together and being together for a couple of years, Geralt had proposed. It had been a small wedding, with only close friends and family being invited. The two of them had both been kids in care that had been adopted, so Geralt had Vesimir and Yennefer had Tissaia. They’d been like parents to the pair of them, and Yen had been happy to have someone that could walk her down the aisle and give her away.

They’d been a couple of months into their marriage when Yen had been lounging on the sofa, feet up in Geralt’s lap as they were channel hopping.

“What are we going to do with that spare room?” Yen asked him and looked over towards Geralt, raising her eyebrow a little at him. “It’s collecting dust at the moment.”

Geralt glanced over to her and raised an eyebrow. He had kept quite a few books in there. Although there was space for the books elsewhere in the house. He was just curious as to what Yennefer was hinting at.

“What do you want to do with the room?” He smiled over at her. Yennefer was very hard to say no to after all. The mere thought of him cutting his hair sent her into a sulk so Geralt simply let it stay long.

“Well, two people in one house… it’s not very many is it?” She asked him.

“Oh, well if you want Jaskier to move in then I can let him know.” Geralt teaed.

“Ha! Fat chance of that happening.” Yen rolled her eyes. “No, what I mean is that I think that me and you could start a family of our own.” She watched him to try and see what his reaction would be.

Geralt thought about it for a moment, thinking of what that meant. He looked over to her and tilted his head to the side slightly. 

“You mean you want to try for a baby?” Geralt asked her.

“Don’t you? We’d be great parents.” Yennefer pointed out and moved closer to him, tucking her legs under herself and kissed his cheek gently. 

“You’d be a great mother.” Geralt nodded in agreement and put his arm around her. They’d had sex plenty of times before, so that wouldn’t be the problem. Yen would just have to come off of her birth control and they’d stop using condoms. Not that they used them all the time anyway, with Yen being on birth control.

“So that’s a yes?” Yen smiled at him, earning a nod from Geralt in response. 

  
  


It had been a few months later and there’d been no luck yet with Yennefer getting pregnant. She sat on the bed, with the latest negative test and sighed. She ran a hand through her hair and had barely noticed Geralt walking into the room.

“Yen…” Geralt came over and took her hands as he kneeled down in front of her. “I think we need to go and see a Doctor.” He spoke softly and squeezed her hands gently. “Maybe they can tell us if there’s anything that we can do to help us get pregnant.”

“What is there to do? They’ll just make us do some stupid tests. What if it means that we can’t have babies?” Yen looked up to him with tearful eyes. Geralt had hardly ever seen her like this. Which was why he had wanted to see a Doctor.

“Then we just have to take those tests and they’ll tell us what we can do.” He told her and stood up, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

  
  


The pair of them had gone to see a doctor, both of them taking some fertility tests. The worst part had been the waiting. Geralt had convinced Yennefer to take some time off of work, knowing that she would be far too distracted to help others. He’d taken some time off from his police work too. He’d told them only to contact him if there was a huge emergency. 

When the phone rang and Geralt had answered, Yen watched him as he spoke with wide eyes. She knew that it must have been the doctor just from the tone of his voice. When he had hung up, the woman looked up at him.

“That was Doctor Chireadan.” He told her in a tone that wasn’t the smallest bit enthusiastic.

“Okay… What’s wrong? Is it you? Or- or is it me?” Yen asked him, swallowing slightly with tears in her eyes.

“It’s both of us.” Geralt told her and stepped towards her. “Apparently I have a low sperm count and you have an inhospitable womb.” He spoke softly. 

“Well, what does that mean?” Yen asked him and was doing everything that she could to hold back some tears. 

“It means that we can keep trying, but there’s a good chance that this isn’t going to happen for us biologically.” He pulled her into a hug. “But we’re gonna get through this together.”

Yen held onto him tightly and finally let herself cry into his shoulder. All that she had wanted was to be able to be a mother. She knew that there were other options but, it hurt that she couldn’t have this biologically. She yearned to be important to a child. Geralt held onto her and rubbed her back gently, kissing the top of her head. 

“We’ll figure it out Yen. We’ll get to be parents.” He whispered and just held onto her. He’d never seen Yennefer like this before. She didn’t get upset very often. The only other times he’d seen her cry had been at their wedding, when she had been drunk and watched  _ Return of the King _ of all things, and now. 

  
  


The couple had come in for an appointment with their doctor. Geralt held onto Yen’s hand as they sat across from Doctor Chireadan. 

“Ah. It’s good to see you Mr and Mrs Rivia. Now, we all know what you’re here for and I’d like to go through the options. Now, although the chance is very minimal you could still concieve biologically so you can still keep having sex on a regular basis. And your other options are surrogacy, or there is always adoption.” He explained. 

Yen looked up at the mention of adoption. Even if she had liked the idea of having children biologically, she had known how hard it had been to find someone to adopt her and when Tissaia had then she had been happy.

“We’ll give you some time to think about it but, when you’ve come to a decision then just let me know.” He told them and left the room to let them speak for a moment. 

Yen looked over to Geralt, wondering what was going through his head.

“Adoption isn’t such a bad idea.” Yen spoke softly and played with a strand of her hair. “We were both adopted, so maybe we should do that. Surrogacy doesn’t always work, so at least with adoption then we know we’re getting a child.”

“Are you sure?” Geralt asked her. “I would be all for adoption too if that’s what you want.” He told her, his hand holding hers. 

“Those kids need to have families. They don’t have their own anymore, so we should give them that chance.” Yen nodded and kissed his cheek. 

“Then adoption it is.” Geralt nodded.

  
  


It had taken a while for them to have done the paperwork but once Geralt and Yennefer had been cleared by the adoption board, they’d been invited to an orphanage to come and meet some of the children. Yennefer had insisted that they adopt an older child. As much as a baby would have been nice, she knew that the babies were more likely to get adopted. 

They were greeted by the head care worker, Mousesack, someone that Geralt had known already. 

“Geralt. It’s good to see you again, and you must be Yennefer.” He greeted them both and shook both of their hands. 

“Mousesack.” Geralt greeted and smiled at the other man. “I’m glad that you could see us.”

“Well, I’m glad that you’re here to adopt one of the kids. Were you thinking of a girl or a boy?” Mousesack asked. 

“A girl.” Yennefer nodded and looked over to Mousesack with a little smile on her face. “We both agreed that we’d like to raise a girl.”

Mousesack smiled and nodded, leading them into his office just to go over a few things with them before he had walked them outside to where all of the kids were enjoying themselves. 

Geralt and Yen stood and smiled, just looking out to them for a moment. 

Geralt had noticed one of the girls, who looked no more than thirteen away from most of the others. She was ashen haired, and had a forlorn look about her as she watched the other children. 

“Ah, that over there is Cirilla. Ciri as she insists on being called. Poor girl lost her parents when she was a baby, and then her Grandparents not that long ago either. She has no other family.” Mousesack spoke, noticing Geralt’s eyes on the girl. 

Yennefer had noticed Geralt looking at the young girl and smiled. She took his hand and headed over towards Ciri. The teenager looked up towards Yennefer and Geralt with her blue eyes a little curious. Not many people had ever wanted to speak to her before. They’d all prefered the livelier kids. It wasn’t that she didn’t have any energy or fun. She had been upset about her Grandparents for so long, that she hadn’t had the chance to make many friends. The only friend that she had made had moved to a different home. 

“Hi, Ciri right?” Geralt spoke. “I’m Geralt, this is Yennefer. Aren’t you gonna join in with the other kids?” He asked curious.

“I don’t fit in with any of them much.” Ciri answered and shook her head. “But I’m okay on my own. I’ve gotten used to it now.” 

“Well, nobody should have to feel alone. It’s how we felt before we met.” Yennefer spoke up. She did feel bad for the girl, and she knew what it was like to have no one. She glanced towards Geralt for a moment, and he gave her a knowing look. 

“How would you feel if someone were to adopt you?” Geralt asked her and tilted his head to the side. 

“I don’t think anyone would want to.” Ciri answered and shrugged slightly. “Everyone wants a younger kid. Nobody wants a teenager.”

“Well, we would want a teenager.” Yen answered and gave her a little smile. “Less mess than a baby, and I was fourteen when I was adopted.”

“You were adopted?” Ciri looked up to her. 

“We both were. Yen nodded. “And we have enough space for a teenager. We’d love for you to be a part of our family.”

Ciri smiled at them and nodded slowly. She hadn’t really thought that she would ever find a family, and now here was a couple in front of her willing to take her home with them. A couple that didn’t mind having a teenager. 

“I’ll go and tell Mousesack.” Ciri grinned and jumped up to go and tell Mousesack everything that Geralt and Yennefer had just told her. 

By the end of the day, Ciri had gotten everything all packed up and taken back to the house that Geralt and Yennefer owned together. They’d already made up a spare room, with a bed and a desk in there. 

“We can go out to get things to decorate your room with. We weren’t sure what kid we were going to bring home so we didn’t want to get anything and risk you not liking it.” Geralt told her. 

Ciri smiled and nodded, putting her suitcase of clothes on the floor along with some boxes of other things that she had brought with her from the orphanage.

“You can decorate however you like.” Yen told her with a smile. “We’ll all go and choose some things tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Ciri smiled at them both. 

They spend the rest of the evening all getting to know each other, ordering in a takeaway since it had been a special day for them before Ciri had retired to bed and Geralt and Yen relaxed on the sofa. They were both content and still couldn’t quite believe that they were now parents of a thirteen year old girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this family so much


End file.
